Do you remember me?
by Cherry3Fairy
Summary: Serena is in Hoenn and Ash is in Kanto. But both of them can't get each other out of their minds. What happens when they stand in front of each other again? I'm entirely an Amourshipper! Reviews are always welcomed.
1. Hoenn and Kanto

**Hi guys! My new story is here! I hope you enjoy reading it! As you know it's Ash×Serena, so some people who don't ship them won't like this story. For them I have something to say, "negative reviews are not required. Keep them to yourselves"**

 **And enjoy this story, bye!**

* * *

Hoenn-  noon time

"We are here!" Serena exclaimed as she walked out of the plane. "Finally!" She said and walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Rustboro city's atmosphere is good!" Serena said as she walked inside the airport building. "So, first of all, I'm going to the pokemon centre." Serena said and exited the airport.

Kanto- night time

"Mom! I'm home!" Ash said as he walked inside his house closing the door.

"Ash!" Ash's mom, Delia, shouted, coming out of the kitchen, and ran towards Ash and hugged him. That made Pikachu climb down on the floor. "I was waiting for you!" Delia said.

"I'm finally here, mom!" Ash said and hugged his mother back.

"Come on. Go up to your room and take a bath while I set the table. I prepared a lobster especially to celebrate your homecoming. Pikachu, I bought special pokemon food for you too!" Delia said and walked back to the kitchen. Pikachu smiled.

"Okay." Ash said and removed his backpack from his shoulders and threw it on the sofa. He climbed the stairs and went to his room. Pikachu followed him.

 _~To be continued~_


	2. Missing him

Hoenn\- morning time- at pokemon center.

"Good morning, braixen." Serena woke up finding her braixen lying on the floor beside the bed. Braixen was already awake and the young fur-ball smiled and greeted Serena a good morning.

"Did you sleep well?" Serena asked getting out of the bed. Braixen nodded and streched her legs. Serena got up and adjusted her short hair before walking inside the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a bath and then walked out of the bathroom. She saw that braixen was trying to adjust her tail's fur which were all messed up.

Serena giggled and walked to her backpack and took her comb and brush out and then walked to braixen and sat beside her on the bed. "Let me." She said.

It took about 10 minutes to brush braixen and later, Serena got changed in her regular clothes and her reddish-pink fedora, took her pink backpack and exited the room with braixen.

"Let's go grab something to eat." Serena said to braixen who was walking beside her. They exited the pokemon center and walked to a nearby restaurant. Taking her seat with braixen beside her, she called unto the waitress.

"I'll have rice and curry please. And pokemon food for my braixen." Serena said to the waitress and the waitress wrote it in her little diary and walked away.

After few minutes, the food arrived and both of them started eating.

Serena took the spoon and put some rice in her mouth. "Good." She complimented and took another bite from her food.

No sooner did she do that, she recalled those moments when she used to have breakfast with her friends. "Oh, braixen, I miss Clemont, Bonnie and..." She didn't complete her sentence. Braixen looked at her and showed a little smile before getting back to eating the pokemon food.

Serena smiled and said, "I miss him..."

 _~To be continued~_


	3. Missing her

Kanto\- morning time- in Ash's house.

"Ash! Come on down, breakfast ready!" Ash's mom, Delia, called unto Ash from inside the kitchen. After hearing no reply, she understood that her dear son is still asleep. "Oh, its almost 9 and he's still sleeping. Mr. Mime, please go wake up Ash, would you?" Delia said and her obedient Mr. Mime who was setting the table, ran upstairs.

"Mr. Mime." The clown said as he reached Ash's room and found him still in bed, snoring like a Snorlax. The bed-sheet was all messed up and the blanket which is supposed to stay on the body was instead on the floor.

The clown walked towards Ash's bed and patted his head so as to wake him up. But the teenager was fast asleep. Mr. Mime next tried to wake pikachu who also was fast asleep beside Ash. Same thing happened and pikachu didn't wake up. Mr. Mime then tickled Ash's foot so hard that Ash jumped out of the bed, dancing like a Bellossom.

"Hey, you stupid clown! You used to wake me up by that vacuum cleaner and now tickling is your new trick?!" Ash shouted as soon as he saw Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime didn't care to answer and just walked out of the room.

"Ah, good, I'm ignored by a clown now-a-days." Ash said to himself before noticing pikachu was still asleep. Ash smiled and walked inside the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and walked downstairs, still in his night-dress.

"Good morning, mom." Ash greeted his mom who was serving the breakfast in the plates.

"Morning, Ash." Delia replied. "Come let's have breakfast."

Ash walked towards the dining table and took his seat. "Wow, this isn't breakfast, its a big feast. I mean, you cooked chicken for breakfast, mom?" Ash exclaimed as he saw freshly cooked chicken on the table. Moreover, there was fruit salad and tomato soup on the table too.

"Just to celebrate your homecoming." Delia replied and walked back inside the kitchen.

"Let's dig in!" Ash said and started eating the salad from his plate and then stuffed some chicken inside his mouth.

"There's more!" Delia said walking out of the kitchen with a plate in her hands. She kept it on the table and Ash saw freshly baked brown cookies on the plate.

No sooner did he see that, he recalled those cookies which he used to eat while travelling in the Kalos region.

"Cookies..." Ash said in a soft voice. "She used to bake cookies too..."

"Huh? What was that?" Delia asked as she didn't properly hear what Ash was saying.

"N-nothing." Ash said before putting a cookie in his mouth. "These cookies taste different than hers." Ash thought. His head dropped and he sighed. "I miss her..."

 _~To be continued~_


	4. Author's note

**This is just an author's note.**

I am, **intentionally** , writing this as a chapter instead of a PM.

To this St. Elmo's Fire guy,

This is my story, isn't it? I can put the dialogues in any way I like or want to. And I don't think my grammar is so bad that you felt the need to put this long review in this story, lecturing me about those, so called, grammar mistakes which I don't think I even made.

Mind your own business, okay?


	5. Blonde Violet!

Hoenn- morning time.

"Ok so, braixen, let's go do some training in the woods." Serena said to braixen as they exit the restaurant together. Braixen nodded and both of them walk towards the city's border.

"Excuse me, miss." Serena heard a voice from behind her. She turned back and saw a young girl, almost of her age behind her. That girl had long blonde hair and was dressed in green colour.

"Yes?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Your braixen looks good. Its healthy and good looking. Can I have a battle with her?" The blonde asked.

"Sure." Serena replied with full energy. "It'll be our first hoenn battle."

"What a coincidence!" The blonde exclaimed. "This will be my first battle too."

"I guess you got the wrong idea." Serena said and looked at braixen and then at the blonde. "You see, this is my first time in Hoenn. So its gonna be my first hoenn region battle. I've had pokemon battles before."

"Oh." The blonde girl sighed. "I thought I met someone who too is starting her journey in the pokemon world."

"So, you are a new trainer, eh?" Serena asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, miss." The blonde replied.

"Oh, call me Serena. 'Miss' sounds a bit too formal." Serena said.

"Hi Serena. I'm Violet." The blonde replied and put her hand forward expecting a hand-shake.

Serena shook hands with the girl and said, "Hi Violet."

"So, where are you headed?" Violet asked.

"Well, me and braixen are going to the forest on the border of the city to do a little training." Serena replied.

"What a coincidence again!" Violet exclaimed with a big smile. "I'm going to the city's border too."

"I guess we can have a battle there then." Serena said.

"Sure." Violet replied.

Both the girls and braixen walked together to the city's border.

"So, this is your hometown?" Serena broke the silence and asked while walking on the road with Violet and braixen.

"Yes." Violet replied. "And you Serena? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Vaniville town in Kalos region." Serena replied. "I came here to be a better pokemon performer."

"Oh, a pokemon performer?" Violet asked.

"Yes. Its my dream to be the best pokemon performer." Serena said looking up at the sky. She looked back at Violet and smiled.

"Good. Best of luck for that." Violet said. "Its my dream to be the best pokemon trainer ever." Violet said.

"Best pokemon trainer, huh?" No sooner did Serena hear those words from Violet, something ran inside her mind.

'He wanted to be the best pokemon trainer too...' Serena thought.

"Hey?" Violet snapped her fingers in front of Serena's face. "Where is your mind lost?" She asked.

"No, nothing." Serena said. "Let's hurry. I can't wait to have my first hoenn battle."

"Okay.." Violet said and both of the girls with braixen hurried to the city's border.

"Okay. Let's start." Serena said when they entered the jungle.

"Ok." Violet said and took out a pokeball from her blue backpack and threw it in the air and out emerged a torchic.

"Wow. A torchic." Serena said and pointed her pokedex to the little torchic and heard the information about the little fire pokemon. "Let's deal fire with fire. Go braixen." Serena said and braixen walked ahead.

"Ok, torchic, use flame thrower." Violet ordered her torchic and torchic threw a flame thrower towards braixen.

"Braixen, dodge." Serena commanded and braixen ran out of the way of torchic's flame thrower. "Ok, tackle!" Serena said and braixen ran towards torchic in great speed and tackled torchic. Torchic was heavily hurt by the tackle and fell on the ground.

"Braixen, flame thrower!" Serena ordered and braixen threw a powerful flame thrower towards torchic and torchic fainted.

"Torchic!" Violet ran towards her hurt torchic and took him in her arms. "Don't worry. You did great."

"Is it badly hurt?" Serena ran towards Violet along with braixen and asked.

"Its fine, I think." Violet replied seeing that torchic wasn't so badly hurt.

"We need to get your torchic to the pokemon centre soon." Serena said.

"Yeah. I think so too." Violet said.

"Okay, let's go." Serena said and called her braixen in the pokeball.

Both of the girls walked to the pokemon centre.

"So, are you travelling in hoenn region?" Serena asked while walking with Violet who had her torchic in her arms.

"Nope. Not Hoenn region." Violet replied with a smile on her face.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hi guys! Its me Ariya! First of all, thanks for those follows and favs! I am glad I decided to write this story. So, the fun part of this story is here! And I know, this isn't a suitable time to leave the story but I want to make my readers a bit curious before I reveal the surprise. Most of you already guessed what will happen next, but still.**

 **So, see you in the next chapter! Later!**


	6. Surprise!

Hoenn\- morning time.

"Nope. Not Hoenn region." Violet replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Some other region, perhaps?" Serena asked.

"Yes. You see, I always wanted to travel to other regions than Hoenn. Its one of my biggest dreams." Violet replied and continued walking on the street with Serena.

"Oh good." Serena replied. "So, where are you going to go?" She asked.

"Kanto region." Violet replied.

No sooner did Serena hear that, her feet stopped moving. 'That's where he lives..' She thought.

Violet noticed that Serena wasn't beside her so she turned back and found the girl few steps behind her.

Violet walked to Serena and asked, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Serena wasn't able to answer for a couple of seconds. Atlast, all she spoke was, "Nothing."

"Okay..." Violet said.

"Let's hurry and reach the pokemon centre." Serena quickly changed the topic and started running.

"Hey, wait for me." Violet said and ran after Serena.

* * *

Kanto\- morning time.

After Ash finished his breakfast, he went upstairs and took a bath. He then climbed down to the living room in his regular clothes.

"Mom, I'm going to Professor Oak's house." Ash said and exited the house with Pikachu.

 ***At Professor Oak's house***

"Professor!" Ash called unto the Professor as he entered the living room of the house. There was nobody in there so Ash went to the lab behind the house. And, ofcourse, the professor was there.

"Professor Oak!" Ash walked to the professor who was examining the pokeballs.

"Oh, hey Ash!" The professor smiled and said. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, professor. How are you?" Ash asked.

"Very well." The professor replied. "Let's have a chat in the living room." Saying this, the professor walked out of the lab to his house and Ash followed him.

"So, how was your journey?" Professor asked.

"It was fantastic, professor. I got to know about so many new and wonderful pokemon." Ash replied with a big smile.

"You are quite grown up now, Ash." The professor replied. "You didn't win the Kalos league but still you aren't so upset. I still remember the time when you lost the Indigo league and you were all sad and didn't even talk to anybody. But now, you are a strong and good kid."

"Oh, thanks, professor." Ash replied with a smile.

"So, keeping those things aside for now, I have an important thing to tell you." The professor said. "I am going to conduct a camp for pokemon trainers and their pokemon too."

No sooner did Ash hear that, he recalled that summer camp to which he went when he was a kid. 'That was when I first met her..." Ash thought.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So, how did you like my two surprises? I guess, I'm quite running the story, but still, I've got many other surprises to reveal. Moreover, I haven't yet decided how the ending of this story will turn out to be. So, the number of chapters isn't decided yet either.**

 **Well, enjoy the story and thanks again for your support!**


	7. Wanna see her again

Kanto\- at professor Oak's house.

"A summer camp?" Ash asked.

"Yes, a short summer camp. I thought that now that my two best trainers are home, what about a little adventure? And its part of this research I am currently doing too." Professor replied.

"Two trainers? You mean, Gary's back too?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he came back few days ago." Professor replied. "So what do you think about the camp? Interested?" He asked.

"Of course I am interested!" Ash replied with a big smile on his face and looked at Pikachu who was seated beside him on the couch and smiled back.

"Good. The camp will be of five days in Cerulean city." The professor explained.

"Cerulean? That's where Misty lives." Ash said .

"Yes. I know. The actual reason why I decided to arrange a camp there is because I am currently studying about the nutrition and growth rate of water type pokemon. And Cerulean city is popular for water types." Professor elaborated. "This will help my research and, trainers will get to know better about water type pokemon too."

"Oh. That would be nice. I'll get the chance to meet with Misty too." Ash replied.

"Good for you. And yes, the dates aren't final yet. I'mean confused when to arrange this camp. My schedule says this camp has to be done within these few weeks because I might not be free after that." The professor said. "Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Well, the sooner the better." Ash said.

"Yes. I believe so too." Professor said and started thinking while Ash sat there without saying anything.

Silence made him think about the past when he met Serena the first time as a kid during a summer camp too.

'I wanna see her again..' Ash thought. And right at the other second, Ash stood up with his face like _'I got a bunch of diamonds!'._

The professor got confused and asked, "Ash? What happened?"

Ash looked at the professor and asked, "Professor, will you mind if I invite some of my friends to this camp too?"

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is the start of another surprise. To find out what happens next, continue reading this story! And thanks again for your support!**


	8. Three sisters

Hoenn\- at the pokemon center.

Serena and Violet entered the pokemon center and rushed to the reception where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Nurse Joy, please take a look at my torchic." Violet said and handed her torchic to the nurse.

''He isn't badly wounded or anything, so he will be fine. Don't worry." The nurse replied and called unto a wigglytuff and gave the torchic to the pink fairy pokemon.

"It will be fine." Serena patted Violet's shoulder as both if them saw Nurse Joy and wigglytuff go to the treatment ward.

"Yeah." Violet replied. She sat on the couch and waited. Serena sat beside her.

Not JUST to break the silence but out of heavy curiousity, Serena asked, "So, why Kanto region out of all?"

Violet looked at Serena and smiled. "Well, because I have friends there. That's probably the main reason." Violet said and leaned back on the couch.

"Friends?" Serena asked. She was already a little red.

 _Could she possibly know him?_

"Yes." Violet said. "I know three sisters who are the gym leaders of one of the gym's of the Indigo League."

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **I know guys the chapter's too short. But I have this habit to make my fans curious about the next chapter. Sorry. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Ticket booked

Hoenn\- at the pokemon center.

"Gym leaders?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Those three sisters are the gymleaders of the Cerulean city." Violet replied looking at Serena.

At the next moment, Nurse Joy holding Violet's torchic with her wigglytuff approached the two girls.

"Your torchic is alright now." The nurse handed over torchic to Violet.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Violet thanked the nurse and took torchic from the nurse. "Feeling alright now, torchic?" Violet asked her torchic patting torchic's head.

Later both the girls exited the pokemon center.

"So, its almost lunch time. Wanna go grab something to eat?" Serena asked as both the girls walked on the street.

"Sure." Violet said.

 ***Time skip* At a restaurant.**

"So, how do you know those gym leaders?" Serena asked while eating her noodles.

"Well, as relatives." Violet replied. "And-" Violet was about to say something but right at that second, her cell phone started ringing. She picked up the call and talked for a while.

When she hung up, Serena asked, "Who was it?"

Violet put her cell inside her jeans pocket and said, "One of those sisters."

"Oh. What did they say?" Serena asked.

"Nothing much. Just scolded me. They get annoyed when I don't visit them since a long time. They want me to visit them soon."

"So you going?" Serena asked.

"Well actually, I planned to give them a surprise and reach their house all of a sudden." Violet said. "I already booked my ticket for tomorrow's flight."

"Good." Serena said.

 _I wish I could visit him too..._ Serena thought.

"Wanna come?" Violet asked. Serena never expected that to happen but it did.

Serena's face lighted up with happiness and somewhat blush too.

"Are you serious?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. If you wanna come, I'd be pleased to take you with me." Violet said and smiled at Serena.

"Sure?" Serena asked again.

"Yeah sure." Violet smiled and replied.

"I'LL BE PLEASED TO!" Serena exclaimed.

"Alright." Violet smiled.

"But how will I? I dont have the ticket." Serena said.

"Dont worry. I'll have my sisters book one for you." Violet said and took her cell out and dialed a number, talked for sometime and then hung up. "Done!" Violet said and showed a thumbs up to Serena.

"Thanks so much!" Serena said. "I'll be sure to return the favor, Violet."

 _I'll get to see him again..._ Serena thought and smiled.

 _~To be continued~_


	10. Misty

Kanto\- noon time- at Cerulean gym.

"Man, I'm tired!" Misty exclaimed as she let her body fall on her bed. "Who knows why my sisters want ME to bathe the pokemon every weekend."

Misty's two sisters, Daisy and Lily, gave misty the job to give a proper bath to each pokemon every saturday or sunday. Even though they stay in the water all the time.

"I'm not going to step out from my room for the rest of the day!" Misty said to herself as she burried her face in her pillows.

Right at the next moment, Daisy called unto Misty. "Misty! There's a call for you!" She said.

"Gee!" Misty made a face like 'Who is this idiot?' and stomped out of her room. She walked to the living room which was just beside her bedroom and saw Daisy and Lily sitting on the couch which was on the opposite direction of the table on which the phone sat, reading some pokemon magazine.

Daisy had the wireless phone in her hand and handed it over to Misty saying, "Ash."

Misty smiled and blushed at the same time. "Hello? Ash?" She said.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash greeted. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Ash!" Misty said. She sat on the stool beside the phone and said, "Mrs, Ketchum called me yesterday saying you are going to return from the Kalos region. How was your journey?" She asked with a smile.

"Wonderful. Although, I didnt win the Kalos league, I witnessed many new adventures and caught new pokemon. It was great." Ash replied. ''So, how's your gym doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Misty replied. "So, are you free these days? I'll come visit." Misty said and blushed.

"You stole my words, Mist. Actually, I'm coming to Cerulean city soon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Seriously?!" Misty stood up from the stool and asked. Her sudden reaction made Daisy and Lily confused.

"Yes." Ash replied. "The thing is that Professor Oak is going to arrange a summer camp in Cerulean City soon. For trainers and their pokemon." Ash explained.

"That's great!" Misty said and sat back on the stool. "When is this summer camp going to start?" Misty asked.

"The date's not final yet but it'll be soon. I'll call you when the dates are final." Ash replied.

Misty pouted and said, "Okay. No problem. Hope to see you soon, buddy." She said and smiled.

"Me too, Mist! Bye." Saying this Ash hung up the call.

No sooner did the call end, Misty started hopping on the floor saying, "Yes! Yes!"

Daisy and Lily got more confused by Misty's reaction and Daisy asked, "What happened?"

Lily continued the interrogation and asked, "What summer camp?"

"The thing is..." Misty explained all that to her two sisters.

"Oh. That's good. I haven't seen or met Ash in a long time." Daisy said.

"Yeah." Lily added. She stood up from the couch and walked to Misty.

"A good chance for you, sis." Lily said patting Misty's shoulder.

Misty blushed. "Yeah." She said. "I wish I'll gain enough courage to tell him what I want to since almost forever!" She said and ran inside her room.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How are you all? Enjoying the story, I can see. I just get so happy when I recieve your reviews. Hope to get this support till the end.**

 **One thing I believe I must mention, my story 'It all started with a Marill' has absolutely nothing to do with this story, ok? Dont connect these two stories please.**

 **Well, see you in the next chapter! Later!**


	11. Bye, Hoenn

Hoenn\- next morning- at pokemon centre.

"So, the plane flies at 12 p.m., three hours from now. I guess we'll be in Kanto by tomorrow's dusk." Violet said to Serena, who was seated beside her on the couch, while they both sat in the pokemon centre waiting for Serena's pokemon to finish their checkup.

"Great!" Serena exclaimed and got too happy.

"Serena, do you know anyone there in Kanto?" Violet, being confused by Serena's happiness, asked.

"Huh?" Serena blushed and said, "I have a friend there who lives in Pallet town." She said and looked at her hands on her lap.

"Pallet town?" Violet said and looked at the ceiling with her finger on her cheek. "I guess I also know someone who lives in Pallet town too." Violet said.

 _Could she know him?_

"W-who?" Serena asked with her face all pink. She grabbed onto her pink fedora which was on her lap hoping that the reply turns out positive.

"What was his name...?" Violet asked to herself.

 _HIS name? So its a boy! It can be him!_

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Violet exclaimed and stood up from her seat. But before she could say anything, Nurse Joy walked in the hall with three pokeballs in her hands.

"Sorry it took long." The nurse said and walked to both the girls. "Here are your pokemon, Serena." She handed Serena her pokemon. "Braixen. Be sure to feed her some healthy fruits every few days. Sylveon is all fine and neat. Pancham needed some vitamins and I fed him those." Nurse explained.

"Sure. Thanks." Serena said and kept her three pokeballs inside her backpack.

Later both the girls exited the pokemon centre on their way to the airport. Serena didn't have any luggage with her except for her pink backpack but Violet had a big suitcase with her. Many, many clothes inside. Fortunately there was some space left.

While walking, Serena couldn't hold back her curiousity so she asked Violet, "Who-" But she was interrupted by Violet's sudden reaction.

"Hey look at that cool t-shirt!" Violet pointed to a blue t-shirt with white stars printed on it, kept for display at a big shop across the street.

"T-shirt?" Serena asked before looking at the t-shirt which Violet was so excited about.

"I am buying that!" Violet said before running across the street and inside the shop.

"Wait for me!" Serena said and followed Violet inside the shop.

The shop had outfits for girls, boys and pokemon too. It also had accessories and other jewellery, both fake and real. What less could you expect in a double storeyed shop? The shop was little bit crowded too.

"Woah. These outfits are amazing!" Serena said to herself as she entered the shop and looked at those different fancy and simple outfits hanging on the wall and on the respective counters.

"Can I buy that t-shirt?" Violet asked to one of the salesgirls standing nearby. Serena saw the salesgirl with Violet walking to a counter for tops and showed Violet the exact same t-shirt.

While Violet was seeing other outfits as well, Serena thought of taking a stroll in the big shop. While walking, she reached the boys' outfits counter.

 _Should I buy something for him too?_

Thinking this and blushing as well, Serena walked near the counter and was greeted by the salesguy. "How may I help you, miss?" The salesguy asked Serena.

"I-I'm looking for a t-shirt for a friend." Serena said. ''Something not too fancy or bright. Something which looks good and attractive." She explained.

"Well, how 'bout this?" The salesguy showed Serena a red t-shirt with 'Cool guy' printed in white colour on it.

"Hm.." Serena started examining the cloth and the print. "No, not quite what I'm looking for." She said. "Could you possibly have something blue and black?" She asked.

 _He looks good in these two colours..._

"Yes we do." The salesguy nodded and pulled out a shirt from within other outfits sitting on the shelf behind the counter. "This?" The salesguy asked and showed Serena the shirt.

It was a blue shirt with black buttons and a small black print saying, 'Best boy' printed on the shirt's right hand side. The collor was black and plain. Serena turned the shirt backside and the back was plain and simple of the same blue colour. The cloth was made of pure cotton.

 _Simple and sweet._

"Yes. This is perfect." Serena said and gave the shirt to the salesguy.

"Do you know what size you wanna buy?" The salesguy asked.

"Not an issue. That's the perfect size!" Serena exclaimed and smiled wide.

 _I know his measurements very well, oh yes, I do!_

"Then, I'll make the bill right away. Please follow me to the cash counter." The salesguy smiled at Serena and walked towards the cash counter with the shirt in his hands.

Violet was already on the cash counter with that salesgirl. She had two shopping bags in her hands and was paying the bill. After Serena payed for the shirt and a blue pearl bracelet she wanted to buy, both the girls exited the shop.

"So, what did you buy?" Serena asked while walking on the street with Violet.

"Clothes for me and my sisters." Violet replied looking at her suitcase which had the shopping bags inside. "And you?" Violet asked.

Serena blushed. "A bracelet for me and.." She hesitated.

"And a shirt?" Violet asked. "I saw it when the salesguy was packing it. I wonder if blue colour will look good on you, Serena. Pink colour suits you the best." Violet suggested.

 _She thinks I bought that for myself?_

"We'll see if it looks good. I hope so too." Serena replied and smiled.

* * *

"That's our flight." Violet said pointing towards the big screen which had the names and timings of the day's flights.

 _"_ Right on time." Serena said after examining their plane's bracket.

 _I'm glad its accurate! Can't really wait to hop on that plane and reach Kanto!_

"Let's get all that checking done." Violet said.

"Violet, will you put my shopping bag inside your suitcase too? If you have enough space." Serena politely asked.

"Sure. I have enough space for a thin shopping bag." Violet said and opened her suitcase and kept Serena's shopping bag inside.

"Careful. I dont want the shirt to get all crimpled." Serena said as Violet was literally pushing the shopping bag in her suitcase so as to fit it properly.

"C'mon, its just a shirt. What's so special about it? That colour doesn't even suit you well." Violet said and latched the suitcase.

 _Not JUST a shirt! The cloth may not be special but the person for whom it is, is 100% special. Even more than those three digits! And blue colour suits him too!_

"Ok, let's go." Violet said and Serena nodded. Both of them walked to the ckecking counter where the people, pokemon and their luggage get checked before going up on the plane.

* * *

"Ma'am, you can't take such big suitcase with you on the plane. We'll set it off in our luggage plane." The man at the counter said to Violet.

 _On another plane? What if the suitcase gets lost or something?_

"Okay, sir." Violet agreed.

"Hey!" Serena jumped in the conversation. "We are talking about the suitcase to be on a completely different plane here. What if it gets damaged or lost or stolen or something like that?! Even worse?" Serena said. Loud enough to let all other people beside them to hear and giggle.

Violet noticed the tiny chaos and felt embarrassed. "Serena!" Violet whispered. "Dont make such a fuss. The suitcase will be all fine and wont be damaged or stolen!"

"What if it gets lost?!" Serena said, again loud enough to let other people hear and laugh again.

"We'll report in the Lost And Found section if this happens okay?" Violet whispered to Serena. "Now dont act like a kid!" Violet said and handed her suitcase to the man at the counter, who weighted the suitcase and took it away.

 _Hope nothing happens to the shirt! Nothing at all!_

After all the ckecking process was done, both the girls hopped into the plane.

After sometime, the doors were locked and the plane started running on the runway.

 _Oh, I'm excited! So very much excited!_

Serena looked outside the window as she got the window seat but, Violet, unfortunately, was many seats behind hers because of the late booking. She kept smiling and blushing as the plane took off.

 _I can't wait for tomorrow to come! I can't wait to see...him!_

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hi guys! How are ya all? Just thought of greeting my story supporters and followers... and yeah, I dont really know the time difference between Hoenn and Kanto so the Kanto arrival time is a wild guess. Dont mind it much.**

 **Well, also, now as the fun part is just a chapter or two away, stay tuned for more fun! Later!**


	12. Hello, Kanto!

Kanto\- next afternoon- at the Cerulean gym.

"Violet said the plane will arrive in Kanto by today's dusk." Daisy, walking with Lily towards Misty's room, said.

"We'll have to go pick her from the airport?" Lily asked.

"She actually said that's not necessary." Daisy said as both the sisters enter Misty's room. "Misty!" Daisy called unto Misty who was in bed taking an afternoon nap.

Misty woke up and asked, "Yes?"

"Your sister is coming today and you are still napping?" Lily asked and walked beside Misty's bed.

"Oh come on, she isn't coming for the very first time, is she?" Misty said and stood on her feet.

"Well, not just her, one of her friends is coming too, Mist." Daisy said.

"Friend?" Misty asked.

"We forgot to tell you. Violet is coming with one of her friends. Her name is Serena." Lily explained.

"Oh?" Misty walked near the mirror and started brushing her hair. "Then, we'll have to work for a special dinner?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Daisy said. "We'll need you to go buy some bacon from the store."

"Okay." Misty said as she tied her orange hair in a side ponytail. "I'm off." Saying this, Misty walked out of her room and out of the gym on her way to the market.

* * *

 _"Oh my goodness!"_ Serena shouted inside her heart looking out of the plane's window. The plane flew over Kanto region towards the airport. "Its the Kanto region!" She exclaimed.

As the plane was about to land, the air hostess announced , "All passengers are requested to tie up their seat belts as we'll be landing soon. Thank you for travelling with us."

"I am about to shout so loudly." Serena said to herself as she tied up her seat belt, still looking out of the window down to the Kanto land.

The plane landed and the doors got unlocked and opened. The staircase was brought near to the exit door and all passengers started walking out of the plane.

Serena stood up from her seat and looked at Violet who was approaching her. "I'm about to sceam." Serena said to herself.

Violet walked to Serena and said, "Here we are, Serena. Welcome to Kanto." Violet smiled.

"Y-yeah." Serena said with her broken voice as she got too nervous. She took her backpack and said, "Let's go." She walked near the exit door with Violet following her.

Serena walked outside the plane to the staircase. The warm sunlight made her eyes narrow. Wind blew through her honey blonde short hair.

 _Its nice here..._

Serena walked down the stairs saying, "Hello, Kanto! Here I come!" She walked down the stairs and stepped on the ground. Violet followed her.

"Let's go inside." Violet said and walked ahead. Serena followed her.

"I'll call my sisters." Violet said.

Serena nodded and sat on the chairs while Violet walked to the phones and called the Cerulean gym. Daisy picked up the call.

"Hey, Violet!" Daisy smiled. "Reached Kanto?"

"Yes, sis. I have. It was helpful that the plane landed in Cerulean city itself. We'll be there in.." Violet said and looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. The time was 3 p.m. "...In about half an hour or so, I guess." Violet continued.

"Okay. And did you tell your friend Serena that you too are the gym leader of Cerulean city?" Daisy asked.

Violet looked at Serena who was few meters away from her and back to the phone screen at Daisy. "She doesn't even know I am one of the sensational sisters. I'm planning to give her a surprise when I reach home." Violet said.

"Okay. So, come soon, sis!" Daisy said and hung up the call.

Violet walked towards Serena and said, "Okay, so let's hire a taxi and go home."

"Okay." Serena replied and stood up from the seat and walked outside the airport. They hired a taxi and drove to the Cerulean gym.

 _~To be continued~_


	13. Sensational sister surprise!

"Oh, this city is very nice." Serena said looking out of the taxi's window. "Mostly, you see water type pokemon here." She said and looked at a staryu walking with its trainer on the street and then at a marill with its trainer too.

"Cerulean gym is famous for water types." Violet, seated beside Serena, said.

"I guess, those gym leaders have many different water types too." Serena said and looked at Violet.

"Oh yes, they have many water type pokemon. They have staryu and starmie, seel and dewgong, goldeen and seaking too." Violet replied.

"Interesting." Serena said. "Although, I've never heard of these names before!" Serena sticks out her tongue.

"I'll tell you all about them." Violet said. "After all, I've trained them since childhood."

"Wait? What?" Serena caught Violet's words. "Trained them since childhood?" She asked leaning towards Violet a little.

"Uh-oh." Violet realized she just blew her surprise. She was just about to tell the truth when the taxi stopped.

"Cerulean gym, ma'am." The driver said.

They had reached the gym. Good for Violet. Both the girls got out from the taxi.

"The gym looks cool." Serena complimented seeing a big dugong like figure on the roof of the gym.

"This is where my sisters live." Violet said pulling her suitcase while walking. "Come on in." Violet said and ran inside the gym. Serena followed her.

"Its quite in here." Serena said as they enter the gym's lobby. Violet kept the suitcase by the door and walked inside. Serena quickly took her shopping bag out from the suitcase and kept the bag inside her pink backpack and followed Violet.

"Yes. I wonder where my sisters are." Violet said and walked down the lobby and made a left turn. Both the girls reached a door leading to the living room.

No sooner did they get through the door, some party streamers landed on their heads and two party blowers made their noise.

"Huh?" Serena looked at two girls who threw those party streamers at them. One had long blonde hair and other had short pink hair.

"Hi, sis!" Violet went to the blonde haired girl and hugged her. And next, hugged the pink haired girl.

"Hi, Violet!" The blonde haired girl said.

"Glad to have you back." The pink haired girl replied.

"Me too, Lily!" Violet said. She then looked at Serena who was standing by the door. "Serena, these are my sisters. This is Daisy." Violet pointed to Daisy and then to the pink haired girl. "And she is Lily."

''Oh, pleasure to meet you both." Serena said and shook hands with the two sisters.

"Nice to meet you too, Serena. And, just as I expected, you are very pretty." Daisy said. "We three are the gym leaders of this gym, better known as The Sensational Sisters."

"Yeah I kn-" Serena caught the word 'three' in Daisy's sentence. "Wait, you said, 'we three'?" Serena asked.

"Yes. We three are the Sensational sisters." Lily said and pointed towards Daisy, Violet and herself.

"Wait a minute. You mean," Serena looked at Violet. "Violet! You are one of the gym leaders of the Cerulean gym?!" She exclaimed.

Violet sticks out her tongue and said, "Guilty."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Serena asked.

"Surprise!" Violet replied.

"You got me there." Serena said. She then looked around the hall and said, "Shouldn't there be four of you sisters?" She asked looking at Daisy.

"Oh, yes." Daisy said. "The youngest one, Misty, is in the kitchen. Preparing deserts for the dinner. We told her to come see you two, but she said she will here in a minute." Daisy said.

After a moment, a girl with orange hair walked inside the living room through the door.

"Hello, Violet!" The orange haired girl said and hugged Violet. "how are you?" She asked and let go of their hug.

"Fine." Violet said with a smile and looked at Serena. "Serena, she is the youngest of us four, Misty."

"Pleasure to meet you, Misty." Serena said and walked towards Misty and shook hands with her.

"Hi, I'm Misty." Misty said. "Good to see you, Serena."

* * *

"And, this is my room." Violet said as she and Serena enter Violet's room.

After they were done with dinner, Daisy suggested to give Serena a little stroll in the gym and show her all the pokemon they have.

"Now, let's go to the guest room, meaning, your room." Violet said. "My sisters arranged the room well so you won't have any trouble staying there." Violet said walking with Serena in the hallway.

"I'm actually a bit tired too." Serena said while walking with Violet.

While walking, Serena's eyes went to few photo frames hanging on the wall. She stopped to take a look at them. There were pictures of the three sisters, their pokemon, and them with their pokemon.

"These are nice." Serena said while looking at the pictures.

"Thanks." Violet said. "My hair was blue at that time, but I dyed it blonde when I was going to the Hoenn region. Just for a change."

"So, did you decide to travel as a pokemon trainer and not as a gym leader because you wanted to explore different regions?" Serena asked looking at a picture of blue haired Violet playing in the swimming pool with seel.

"Actually, I and my two sisters went on a world tour once, and I developed a liking towards hoenn region. So, I decided to explore hoenn more." Violet explained.

"Good." Serena said. "I'd like to see more pictures tomorrow, Violet."

"Sure. I'll take you to Daisy's room tomorrow. She has tons of photographs with her." Violet said. "For now, let's show you your room." Saying this, Violet walked ahead. Serena followed her.

They reached the guest room and walked inside. The room was big with pale yellow walls, a bed with few pink pillows and matching blanket. The carpet was square shaped with a small brown square shaped table at the center of the room, a jug of water and a glass cup on the table. And a broad window with pink opaque curtains. There were two tube-lights, one was on and other was off. The room was neat and tidy.

"Its so nice and big!" Serena said entering the room.

"Okay, so, if you need anything, my room is the closest." Violet said. "Good night, Serena." Violet said and walked out of the room closing the door.

Serena took off her backpack and put it on the table. She took the shopping bag out and took the shirt out.

"Oh, I wonder if he'll like it." Serena said looking at the blue shirt. "But first, I've to think of a way to meet him. I just know that he lives in Pallet town, but I don't know his house." Serena continued talking to herself staring at the shirt in her hands. "If there was someone I know who knew him..."

A thought ran into her mind the next second.

"Violet!" She exclaimed. "She told she knows a boy who lives in Pallet town. I don't really know if its him, but, there's a good chance." She said looking at the shirt. "I'll ask her about him first thing in the morning." She said and blushed. "I badly wish it is him..."

 _~To be continued~_


	14. A day with four sisters

Next morning- at Cerulean gym.

Violet knocked at Serena's room. After hearing a 'come in', she entered the room. "Good morning, Serena!"

"Good morning, Violet." Serena, dressed in her pink pajamas, arranging the bedsheet, said.

"Its almost 7 a.m. Wanna go for a jog with me?" Violet asked and rolled up the sleeves of her white sweatshirt.

"Jogging?" Serena said. "Well, I don't jog really." She replied folding the bedsheet.

"Oh-okay. I and Lily are going. We'll be back in half an hour or so." Violet said. "Breakfast is almost ready." Saying this, Violet exited Serena's room.

* * *

"Morning, Daisy and Misty!" Serena, entering the kitchen, greeted the two sisters.

"Good morning, Serena." Daisy, arranging the dining table, said.

"You are dressed, Daisy." Serena said seeing Daisy wearing a sky blue hoodie and a short blue skirt with short black leggings.

"Oh, this is my night dress. I wanna look good even when I'm sleeping." Daisy winked and said. "Your pink pajamas really suits you, Serena." She complimented.

"Yes, she looks good in pink colour, I see." Misty, who was preparing curry standing by the gas stove added to the compliments. She was wearing her orange pajamas.

"Thanks so much." Serena said and walked to Misty. "Can I help?" She asked.

"Oh, the breakfast is almost ready, Serena." Misty replied. "Though, you can help me make some desserts. I'm confused about what to make." Misty said looking at Serena.

"Desserts?" Serena said in a low voice. "Well, how 'bout cookies?" She asked.

"Great!" Misty said. "The problem is, the only one in the house who makes the best and perfect cookies is Lily and she's gone with Violet for a jog." Misty said.

"No prob!" Serena said. "I know how to make cookies. In fact, while I was travelling with my friends, I used to make cookies often." She said.

"Travelling?" Misty asked. "You too traveled?"

"Yes." Serena said with a smile. "I used to travel. With my friends in the Kalos region. I live in Vaniville town in the Kalos." She explained.

"One of my friends, too just returned from a journey in the Kalos region." Misty said and smiled.

"Huh?" Serena whispered.

 _One of her friends? Oh yes! I could ask her! She might know him!_

"A coincidence maybe." Serena said. "I'll bake the cookies right away. Just fetch me the ingredients please." She said to Misty.

"Yes." Misty said and went to the wooden cupboard in the kitchen and took out sugar, flour and all the ingredients needed to bake cookies. "Here." Misty kept the things on the table. "You can start making cookies while I finish my curry." Misty said and walked to the gas stove and continued stirring her curry.

* * *

"We're home!" Violet said as she and Lily enter the kitchen.

"That was a tuff workout, wasn't it?" Lily asked Violet.

"Yes. And I'm super hungry." Violet said and tied her ponytail up in a messy bun. She walked to the dining table and sat on her seat. Lily sat beside her and Daisy beside Lily.

"Here's my hand made curry and Daisy's handmade rice." Misty said as she kept the bowls on the table. "And, Serena made cookies."

"I did." Serena said and kept the plate with freshly baked brown cookies on the table.

"Let's dig in!" Violet said and started eating.

* * *

"Man, I'm full." Misty said sitting on the couch in the living room beside Lily and Daisy.

"You are full? I ate almost half of the food." Violet said sitting on the chair beside the couch.

"And, most of my cookies were eaten by you, Violet." Serena said sitting on another chair beside Violet.

"Your cookies were super delicious, Serena." Violet complimented.

"Thanks." Serena said. She then looked at Misty seated in front of her.

 _Could she possibly know him? I wanna ask her._

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Violet said. "Serena, you wanted to see our photos, right?" She asked looking at Serena.

"Yes." Serena replied.

"Come, I'll show you." Violet said and stood up from her chair.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere!" Daisy said. "Now that you're here, three of us are going to perform a show. We have to practice." Daisy said and stood up from the couch.

"Oh. Then, Misty, will you show Serena our photos?" Violet asked Misty.

"Sure, why not?" Misty replied and stood up from the couch. "Come, Serena." She said.

"Yes." Serena said and followed Misty out of the living room.

 _I'll ask her now!_

 _~To be continued~_


	15. Special to me

As Serena and Misty walked towards Daisy's room, Serena decided to confirm if Misty knows him.

"Um, Misty?" Serena asked walking with Misty.

Misty stopped walking and turned back to face Serena. "Yes?" She asked.

"I had a question that I wanted to ask you." Serena said and put her finger on her cheek.

"Sure." Misty said and started walking.

Serena followed Misty and said, "Well, I told you that I travelled through the Kalos region with my friends." Serena said. Both of them reached Daisy's room and entered in.

"Yes. So?" Misty asked walking to Daisy's cupboard and took out a mediun wooden box out.

"So..." Serena said and walked to Misty. "You told me that you have a friend who just returned from the Kalos, didn't you?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Misty said and sat on the floor keeping the box by her feet.

Serena sat in front of Misty and said, "I was wondering if that friend of yours you're talking about... what's their name?" Serena asked putting her hands on her cheeks.

Misty had already opened the box's lid and started looking at the pictures. "See this one?" Misty said and showed a photo to Serena. It was a picture of four little girls standing on a mountain top. "Its a picture of when we were kids." Misty said and handed over the photo to Serena.

 _Did she even hear what I was saying?_

"Yes. Its a good one." Serena said and put the photo on the floor.

"And this is of when I was about to start my journey in this region." Misty said and showed a photo to Serena. It was a picture of Misty standing with her orange bicycle.

"Your journey in this region? Means Kanto region?" Serena asked and put the photo on the floor.

"Yes. I once went on a journey with my two friends." Misty said.

 _Two friends? He once mentioned travelling with his two friends in Kanto too._

"Actually, I had a picture of me and my those two friends here somewhere.." Misty said and started seaerching for a photo inside the box. "Where did it go?" Misty said and continued searching.

 _I really think that she'll show me a picture of him..._

"Ah!" Misty exclaimed and smiled. "Here it is!" She said and took a photo out from between the other photos.

 _Oh goodness! I hope its him..._

As Serena was seated in front of Misty, she wasn't able to see the photo in Misty's hands.

"Oh, sweet memories.." Misty said looking at the horizontal photo. "Here." Misty handed the photo to Serena.

With her heart pounding, Serena took the photo. She looked at the photo and boom!

 _Its him!_

It really was a picture of Ash with pikachu sitting on his shoulder. He was standing with Misty on his right and another boy wearing an orange T-shirt and a green jacket and brown pants on Ash's left. They were standing on green grass and behind them was a pokemon center.

Serena kept staring at the photo with her eyes not even blinking.

Misty stood up from her place and walked to Serena, sitting beside her. "This.." Misty said pointing towards the other boy in the photo and said, "...is Brock. He's the gym leader of Pewter gym which is a city in Kanto. He's more like a best friend." Misty said. "This is me. I used to wear this outfit while travelling." Misty said pointing to herself. "And this is.." Misty pointed to Ash. "This is also my best friend. I used to travel with him. His name is-" Misty was interrupted by Serena.

"Ash. His name is Ash Ketchum." Serena said looking at Ash in the photo. "He always had this pikachu with him as his partner. He's an energetic boy and never gives up. His dream is to become the best pokemon master ever." Serena continued.

Misty was shocked to hear all that from Serena. She sat there for few seconds without saying anything. "How-how do you know all this about him?" Misty asked.

"He's special to me." Serena said.

 _~To be continued~_


	16. Being ignored

**Sorry guys this chapter took a bit long for me to write~ Anyways here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's special to me." Serena said.

Misty got confused. "What?" She asked.

Serena looked at Misty and said, "That's a secret. Here." Serena handed over the photo back to Misty and stood up from her place and walked out of the room.

Misty saw Serena leaving and looked at the photo at Ash. " 'Special to me'? What does that mean?"

* * *

Serena walked to her room, stepped inside, turned on the lights and the fan, and latched the door from inside. She walked towards her pink backpack which was on the bed. Serena sat on the bed, took her backpack on her lap, and searched for something inside.

"Aha." Serena said as she took a photo out of her backpack. "Sweet memories..." She said looking at the photo.

It was a photo which had Serena, Ash and pikachu, Bonnie and dedenne, Clemont, Korrina and Lucario. They were standing side by side each other with Serena and Ash close to one another. Serena had her long hair and her another outfit.

"I wonder if he has this picture too." Serena said while looking at Ash in the photo. "Afterall, we all were given one." She continued.

 _Knock Knock..._

"Serena?" A voice from outside the door asked.

"Yes coming." Serena said and put the photo inside the backpack. She walked towards the door and opened it. It was Violet.

"Your bath is ready." Violet said.

* * *

"So, Violet, shall we go?" Daisy, seated on the couch, asked Violet who entered the living room with Serena.

"Yes." Violet said. "Serena, wanna come shopping with us?" Violet asked Serena.

"Shopping?" Serena asked. "Sure. I'd love to go." She said with a smile.

''Serena loves shopping, I see." Lily who was seated beside Daisy said.

Serena giggled. "I do."

At the next moment, Misty entered the living room.

"Oh, Mist." Daisy said. "We are going shopping. Wanna come?"

"Oh sure." Misty said. She then looked at Serena and stared at her for few seconds. Serena got confused by the stare she was getting. Misty then just moved her eyes from Serena and walked out of the room saying, "I'll go get my wallet."

* * *

 _~Time Skip~ At the shopping mall~_

"Look at that gown!" Violet exclaimed seeing a plain black gown kept on display at a shop. "Come, Serena." Violet said and dragged Serena inside the shop while the three sisters followed them.

"That's a color I doubt would look good on you, sis." Lily said looking at the gown.

"It will look good!" Violet said. She then ran off to a salesgirl nearby and started asking about the gown.

"Let's go look at other outfits, Daisy." Lily said and she and Daisy walked away.

Leaving Serena and Misty alone.

"Misty, shall we too go look at few outfits?" Serena asked Misty who was few steps away from her.

Misty looked at Serena and nodded.

 _What's gotten into her?_

Misty and Serena walked to a T-shirt counter.

"Do you like that one?" Serena asked Misty pointing to a blue t-shirt hanging on the wall.

"No." That was all Misty said.

"Uh- okay.." Serena said and looked at other tops. "Then, what about that one?" Serena said and pointed towards a pink t-shirt with red polka dots on it.

"No." Misty said.

"Okay.." Serena said. "Excuse me?" She called unto a salesgirl who was standing at the counter. "Can I try that one?" Serena asked and ponited towards that pink t-shirt.

"Sure." The salesgirl replied and handed over the t-shirt to Serena.

"Misty, I'll go try this top, okay?" Serena said and walked towards the trial room at the corner.

After about ten minutes, Serena walked out of the trial room wearing her own clothes with that t-shirt in her hands. Misty was nowhere to be found. She walked towards the salesgirl and said, "I'll buy this."

The salesgirl made the bill and after paying, Serena walked towards Violet who was looking at different gowns.

"Oh, thanks for coming." Violet said and took two gowns in her hands. "Which one is better?" Violet asked.

The first gown was that plain black gown and second was a fancy purple one with black butterflies printed around the waist.

"Obviously the purple one." Serena replied.

"I think so too." Violet said and faced the salesgirl standing beside her. "I'll buy this one." Violet said and handed over the purple gown to the salesgirl.

* * *

"That was a total fun day at the mall!" Violet said sitting on the couch.

"Dont you think you bought too much?" Daisy asked sitting beside Violet.

"I guess so. A gown, two t-shirts and a skirt. Yes." Violet said and kept her two shopping bags on the floor.

"I'll just go take a quick shower." Serena said and walked towards the door.

Right at the next moment, the phone rang.

As Serena was the closest to the phone, she picked it up. "Hello?"

 _~To be continued~_


	17. Tomorrow!

"Hello?" Serena said as she put the phone close to her left ear.

"Hello?" The manly voice on the phone replied in a question.

 _Oh no!_

Serena's hands began to shiver. The shopping bag from her hand fell down on the tiled floor. That was a familiar voice. Very much familiar.

"Hello? Am I speaking to the Cerulean city gym leader?" The voice on the phone asked.

Serena was in shock. She wasn't able to reply.

"Hello? May I know who this is?" The voice on the phone asked.

Serena finally brought up the 'courage' to respond. "A-Ash?" She said in her broken voice.

"Wait, what?!" The voice on the phone exclaimed. "Se-Serena?!"

"You recognized my voice." Serena said and smiled. Blushed as well.

"Is it really you, Serena?" The voice, a.k.a Ash, on the phone asked. There was so much energy in his voice.

"Yes. Its me." Serena replied.

"What are you doing in Cerulean gym?!" Ash asked.

"Well..." Serena began to say. "Its a really long story." She said

"Nevermind that." Ash said. "How are you?" He further asked.

 _He doesnot care how I am here in Cerulean gym?_

"I-I am fine. You?" She asked.

"Fit and fine." Ash replied. "So as you are in Cerulean gym means you are in Kanto region?"

"Ehh, that's a definite possibility, Ash." Serena said.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "So, you met the gym leaders? Daisy, Lily, Violet and Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yes. The thing is, I am here in Cerulean Gym for a few days now." Serena replied.

"And I never knew that!" Ash said. "How sweet!"

Serena giggled, "Well, I wanted to give you a surprise."

"Anyways, is Misty around?" Ash asked.

 _Why Misty?_

 _"_ Yes she is here. Do you wanna talk to her?" Serena asked. She was jealous from the inside.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Alright." Serena said in a rough voice and moved away the phone from her ears. She looked at Misty who was seated on a chair beside the couch. All four sisters were already looking at her.

"Misty, a call for you." Serena said.

Misty stood up from her place and walked to Serena. She took the phone from Serena's hand and put it on her ear.

"Hello? Yes, Ash?" Misty said with a smile on her face.

 _She heard me saying his name, I guess._

Serena then walked to the three sisters sitting on the couch.

"You know Ash?" Violet asked.

"Yes. I told you once that I used to travel in the Kanto region with my friends. One of them was Ash." Serena replied and sat on the chair. She looked at Misty who was talking with Ash on the phone.

"Oh yes. She's our guest." Misty said.

A pause.

"Violet met her in Hoenn and they two became friends so she came with Violet here." Misty explained.

A pause.

"Oh. That camp?"

Pause.

"Really? Which date?"

A short pause.

"Tomorrow?!" Misty shouted.

"What are they talking about?" Serena asked Violet.

"Probably about this summer camp that Professor Oak, the professor of the Kanto region, is going to conduct." Daisy replied.

"Summer camp?'' Serena asked. No sooner did she hear that, she recalled the summer camp she went to when she was a kid.

"Okay. No problem." Misty said.

A pause.

"Her?" Misty asked and looked at Serena.

 _Are they talking about me?_

"Alright." Misty said and ponited the phone to Serena like she was passing the phone to her.

Serena quickly got up from her chair and walked to Misty. She took the phone from her hands and said, "Yes?"

"Serena, I'm coming to Cerulean city tomorrow." Ash said.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes. Professor Oak is conducting this summer camp in Cerulean city. Especially for pokemon trainers and their pokemon. Its a five days camp, starting tomorrow." Ash explained.

"That's great!" Serena said.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Bye."

"Bye bye." Serena said and hung up the call.

 _Today's a special day!_

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Its me! Just one thing I wish to say, you might wanna check my profile right now. There's a date written there which you might wanna notice. Hehe~ Bye bye!**


	18. Meeting her again

"So, Serena, you participating in this camp?" Misty asked as Serena hung up the call.

"Yes." Serena replied and looked at Misty who was standing a step away.

"OK." Misty replied and went out of the room.

 _Wonder what's wrong with her._

"Anyways, Violet, where is this camp site located?" Serena asked sitting next to Violet.

"There's a mountain at the border of the city. Its more like a garden, you can find many beautiful flowers there." Violet replied.

"Yes." Daisy added. "Wish I could go there too."

"Meaning? You aren't participating in the camp?" Serena asked Daisy.

Daisy looked at Lily and then back to Serena. "Well, we arranged a show now that Violet was returning home. The day after tomorrow."

"Oh. That show you three perform together in the pool with your pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Violet replied. "You have Misty's company so you won't feel alone."

 _Trust me, as long as he'll be around, I am fine._

* * *

Serena walked inside her room and latched the door from inside. She went to her backpack on the bed and took that blue shirt she bought for Ash out.

"Finally, you'll be where I want you to be." Serena talked to that shirt. "I really hope he likes this. Will this look good on him?"

Thinking of this, she wore the shirt on her own clothes so as to see how its looks.

"Not bad." Serena said looking at the mirror at the corner of the room. She adjusted her hair and then put her hands in the pockets of the shirt. "I hope he likes it, I really hope he likes it.."

* * *

 **Let's take a look at whats happening in Pallet town~**

"Mom! I can't find my cap!" Ash called unto his mother from his room.

"Oh." Ash's mom, Delia, walked upstairs inside her son's room. "What have you done to your room? Its a big mess."

"Find my cap for me, mom." Ash said searching in his cupboard.

"Its in the washing machine." Delia said.

"What?" Ash asked looking at his mom.

"What? It needed some detergent! So I thought of washing it too." Delia said. "Now clean up your room." Delia then walked out of the room.

"She should've told me atleast" Ash said to himself and picked up his clothes which fell on the floor during Ash's 'Mission Find My Cap'.

He folded the clothes and kept them inside his cupboard. Then he walked to his backpack and picked it up from the bed and kept it on the table. As the zip of the backpack was unzipped, something fell down on the floor.

"Huh?" Ash said as he picked up a photo from the floor. "This is.."

Bingo! It was that photo which they clicked during their journey in Kalos.

"Ah... meeting her again..." He thought looking at Serena in the photo.

 _~To be continued~_


	19. Face to face

**Let's cut the wait!**

* * *

Next morning~

 _Knock knock..._

"Serena, are you awake?" A voice from outside the door of Serena's room called out.

"Yes. Come in." Serena replied.

"Good mor-" Violet opened the door and stepped in to see Serena all dressed up and ready. She was wearing that pink T-shirt with red polka dots and a white simple skirt that reached upto her knees.

"Morning." Serena who was standing in front of the mirror, doing her honey blonde hair, greeted.

"Serena, you are already done bathing?" Violet asked. She was still in her pajamas with her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Ah...yeah." Serena said.

"Uh- ok... I just came to inform that the breakfast's ready." Violet replied and walked out of the room.

"Ofcourse, I can't be dressed in my pajamas when he's coming." Serena whispered to herself. She then brushed her short hair and tied a hairpin on her bangs, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Serena. Good morning." Daisy greeted Serena who walked inside the kitchen. "Wow. You're dressed."

Serena giggled. "Yeah." She said and walked to the dining table and sat beside Lily. Daisy and Misty were already seated and started eating.

"Where's Violet?" Serena asked Lily.

"She-" Lily's reply was cut by the door's noise.

Violet came in and sat beside Serena. "I just hung up with Professor Oak and he said that he and all other volunteers will be here by 10." She said.

Serena almost was about to spit out the rice in her mouth hearing that. "10?" She asked Violet.

"Yes." Violet replied. "They'll head over straight for the mountain so you two will have to reach there by 10 too."

"Sure. Let's leave, Misty." Serena said and stood up.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Serena, its still 7. You have three hours." Violet said.

"Oh yes. I forgot." Serena said and sat in her chair. _So embarrassing._

* * *

"Misty! Misty!" Serena knocked at Misty's bedroom's door.

"What?" Misty opened the door and asked.

"Hey! Why aren't you ready yet?" Serena asked Misty.

"I am! Wearing my new frock, can't you see?" Misty asked pointing towards her blue frock.

"Yeah, but your hair is all messed up." Serena said seeing Misty's hair open when she ties them in a ponytail everyday.

"I was just brushing my hair when you came shouting." Misty replied.

"Oh- sorry about that." Serena apologized. "You better hurry up, its 9:30 already." Saying this, Serena walked away.

* * *

"Violet, have you seen Serena anywhere?" Misty, holding a small brown duffel bag, asked while entering the living room where the three sisters were.

"Oh, she said she'll wait outside for you." Violet replied.

"Ok. I'm going then. See you guys in five days. Bye." Misty said waved bye to her sisters.

* * *

"Serena." Misty said as she walked outside the gym where Serena was standing.

"Oh, here you are. Its almost 10. Come let's go." Serena said and held Misty's left hand and started walking.

While walking through the street towards the mountain, Misty broke the silence.

"Hey, you..." She said.

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"Uhh- you just have your backpack with you. Are you sure you have enough clothes for five days?" Misty asked.

"Oh, yes I do." Serena replied and adjusted her reddish fedora.

Both the girls reached the border of the city and walked on the narrow path between the woods.

"How far away is that mountain, Misty?" Serena asked walking beside Misty.

"Not at all far away. It will take probably 10 minutes for us to get there." Misty replied.

"Awesome!" Serena exclaimed and smiled.

"Hey, Serena?" Misty asked. "The thing you told me when you saw that photo the other day..."

Serena stopped walking. "What about it?" She asked.

"Well, what did you mean by that 'special' thing?" Misty asked.

Serena giggled and continued walking. "That's a secret, you know."

"Uh- okay." Misty replied.

After about five minutes of walking, the grassy mountain was seen.

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed seeing that pretty mountain covered with tress and colorful flowers. "Its beautiful!"

"There they are." Misty said as she saw about 20 people standing few meters away from them.

"Is that the professor?" Serena asked pointing towards an adult man wearing a white coat standing between the people. All seemed teenagers actually.

"Yes. Professor Oak." Misty replied.

"I wonder where he is..." Serena whispered to herself searching for a 'somebody' among those teenagers.

"What did you say?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Serena replied. Both the girls continued walking towards the small crowd.

"Hello, Professor." Misty said as they reached the professor and other teenagers.

"Hello, Misty. And I suppose you're Serena?" The professor asked looking at Serena.

"Yes, sir." Serena replied. "Thanks for having me."

 _Where's he...?_

Serena continued her search for that somebody until...

"Serena?" A voice from behind Serena spoke up.

 _Oh!_

Serena turned back and found the somebody she was searching for.

"Ash.."

 _~To be continued~_


	20. Camp: Day 1

"Ash.." Serena said as she saw a black haired boy wearing a white T-shirt and a black jacket with blue jeans. As usual, pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Hey.." Ash replied.

"Ash!" Serena just ran to Ash and was just about to embrace him but she stopped. Not because they were surrounded by people but because Serena didn't have enough courage.

However, their position was a bit... weird. Serena's arms were just few centimeters away from Ash's torso and their heads were too close.

Ofcourse, Serena stepped back, blushing hard.

"Sorry..." Serena said looking down at her black boots.

"Its- its okay actually." Ash replied.

Serena looked at Ash and smiled.

"Didn't really expect to see you this soon." Serena said with her left hand in her hair.

"Me neither." Ash replied.

"Ahem." A cough was heard from behind Serena and it was Misty.

"Oh, Misty!" Ash exclaimed seeing his old best friend.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty walked to Ash and shook hands with him.

Just then, Professor Oak clapped his hands. "Okay, pokemon trainers, we are about to climb this mountain. You are allowed to call out your one pokemon if you need help." He said.

"Well, I have you Pikachu!" Ash said looking at Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu replied 'Pikachu!'

"I'll climb the mountain with my fairy!" Serena said and called out Sylveon from the pokeball.

"You have a Sylveon?" Misty asked looking at Serena's Sylveon.

"I do." Serena replied.

"Its pretty!" Misty complimented. "Okay, come out staryu." Misty then called out her staryu.

"Let's go climbing!" The professor blew his whistle and all teenagers started climbing.

Ash, Serena and Misty were climbing the mountain (almost forest) together. This another boy who seemed like their age was with them too. He had bright red hair and fair skin tone, was wearing this black shirt and blue jeans. He had his red tracking bag with him and his pokemon frogadier.

Ash introduced that boy, "Guys, this is Alex. My new neighbor."

"Hello, ladies." Alex greeted.

"Hey." Serena waved her hand towards Alex and continued walking.

"So, Ash, have you talked with Clemont and Bonnie?" Serena asked walking beside Ash.

"Yeah. I called them the other day. Both are fine." Ash replied.

* * *

 _Time skip- one hour later._

"So folks we are about to reach the top, so we'll take a short break now. There's a river few meters away from you, you can go fill your water bottles if you want. But be careful." Professor Oak explained.

"My bottle is empty, I'm going to fill it up." Serena said and put her backpack on the grass where the rest three of them were sitting.

"Serena, mind if I come too?" Alex asked.

"No, why would I? Let's go." Serena smiled and said.

Alex stood up from his place, took his bottle and walked with Serena to the river.

After about 5 minutes, both returned back with their full bottles. They sat with Ash and Misty. And ofcourse, Serena sat beside Ash.

One gulp of water and Serena felt a pat on her shoulder. It was Ash.

"Can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

 _~To be continued~_


	21. Camp: Day 1 continues

"Can I ask you something?" Ash asked Serena.

"Sure." Serena replied putting her water bottle down on the grass beside her backpack.

"Um, are you- are you going to stay?" Ash asked with his face a bit pink.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"I mean, now that you are here in Kanto, are you going to stay longer?" Ash repeated himself with a bit detail.

Serena blushed. _Why's he asking this all of a sudden?_

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Serena replied fiddling with her Sylveon's ribbons which was seated beside her.

"Oh, Okay." Ash said.

"What are you two talking about?" Misty asked looking at both of them.

"N-nothing." Serena replied.

"Oooh, something personal, I guess." Alex commented showing a weird smile.

All the two of them did was to blush.

* * *

 **The climbing continues...**

"So, how did you two meet?" Misty asked Serena walking beside her.

"Who two?" Serena asked back.

"You and Ash." Misty replied.

"Oh.." Serena looked at Ash on her right hand side. "I saw him on my TV, rescuing a Garchomp, and I liked him- I mean, I liked his kind nature so I decided to travel with him." She explained walking with her Sylveon and the rest. Sylveon wrapped her ribbon around Serena's wrist as it did usually.

 _I ain't telling the first meeting, nope!_

 **The climbing ends!**

Many trees. Slow winds. Few pidgey flying around. About ten wooden tents were seen.

As all reached the mountain top, Professor Oak whistled again. "Trainers, there are your tents. Four people in one tent please. Go and get relaxed and we'll meet at this place in an hour, around 1 p.m. for lunch."

All separated and went inside the tents which seemed like little houses.

 _Its good that four people can stay in one tent. I'll be able to spend more time with him..._

 _S_ erena, Ash, Misty and Alex with their pokemon walked inside the tent. It had four beds, a small closet, a bathroom and a round wooden table. It really looked like a little house from inside too.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey guys! My apologies, I know the chapters are small and you guys probably are getting frustrated by it but, I just can't type longer than about 10 minutes. I don't know why! Its maybe 'cause I get...bored? Anyways, sorry for the small chapters~ and thanks for all the support! Bye~**


	22. Someone you love

"I'm first to get a bath please!" Alex shouted and called back his frogadier in the pokeball and then ran straight inside the bathroom.

"Staryu, you are covered in dirt. Let's get you polished." Misty said and sat on one of the four beds declaring it'll be hers. She took Staryu in her arms and began polishing her star pokemon.

"I'll take that one." Serena said poniting towards the bed beside Misty's, which was in front of the other two beds.

Ash then walked to the bed in front of Misty's and layed down. Pikachu sat beside his partner.

"Sylveon, come back." Serena said and called the pretty pokemon back in her pokeball.

* * *

 _Time skip~ lunch time._

The four friends were seated on a wooden log by the fireplace with others. There was fried rice and potato gravy for lunch.

"Ash." Serena whispered to Ash who was seated beside her. "Doesn't this camp remind you of something?" She asked and put some rice from her plate in her mouth.

"Oh...yeah. It sure does." Ash replied and ate some rice from his spoon.

"By the way, do you still have that handkerchief with you?" Serena asked.

"What handkerchief?" Ash asked back.

Serena got confused. "That handkerchief which you wrapped around my hurt knee which I gave you back when we began our journey in Kalos." Serena explanied.

"Oh that. Yes I do have it." Ash replied.

* * *

After lunch, the professor took the campers to a nearby river surrounded by woods, so as to explore water type pokemon. When they reached the river, each camper was given the task to befriend one pokemon they could find here and take care of them till they go back to the camp side.

Misty found herself a goldeen, Alex found a magikarp, Serena a squirtle and Ash was with a mudkip.

Now it seemed like that mudkip didn't like Ash much so it didn't allow Ash to even sit by him. Squirtle was a good boy and so were goldeen and magikarp. And but natural magikarp didn't really move so it was easy for Alex to handle the fish pokemon.

"Mudkip, okay sit down." Ash said to the mudkip who kept running here and there away from Ash. Mudkip didn't listen and ran away from Ash again.

"Looks like your mudkip likes to be free and not with you." Serena walked towards Ash and said.

"Yeah." Ash sighed. "But I wont give up." Saying this, Ash ran to that mudkip who was running away from him.

"Yeah. You wont give up." Serena whispered to herself. She then continued playing with the squirtle.

After about 10 minutes...

"Hey wait!" Ash's scream was heard.

Serena, who was few meters away, looked at Ash and saw mudkip running away into the woods. Ash chased after mudkip.

"Ash!" Serena, as you might have already guessed, ran after Ash in the woods.

Now the forest was dense and silent. Serena got scared but she had to find Ash. She continued running straight inside the forest till she realized she had completely lost track of Ash.

Serena stopped running and looked right and left but found no one. She got scared. The daylight wasn't enough to calm herself down. She was alone in such dense forest.

"A-Ash?" Serena spoke out. "Ash!" She called out again. There was no reply. Serena got much more scared. Tears started showing up her eyes. "ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried out and ran wherever she saw a way.

It was almost 3 p.m. and the sun was overhead. Serena realized that she was completely lost in the forest. Her tears didn't stop. She was weary.

She sat down under a tree, embracing herself, and continued crying.

"Ash..please, I need you..." She kept whispering.

Suddenly, a sound in the nearby bush was heard.

Serena lifted her eyes. "Ash?"

"Serena! Where are you!" A very familiar voice called out.

"Ash!" Serena got up and walked towards the voice. She fully recognized the voice and it really was the one Serena was waiting for so bad.

They saw eachother and were about two meters away from eachother.

"Ash.." Serena whispered seeing him standing in front of her. Her tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

Ash's eyes got teary as well.

He just ran towards Serena and hugged her so tight.

"You idiot! Who told you to run after me?! I got so worried when I heard you didn't return from the forest!" Ash shouted at Serena still holding her in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry..." Serena said and wrapped her arms around Ash's torso, crying.

"Do you even know what I was going through?!" Ash shouted. "Do you even know how bad it feels when someone you love so much is not before your eyes?!" He tightened his grip around Serena's waist and her shoulder and cried.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I tried my best to make this chapter long. And I really hope this chapter is what an amourshipper, like myself, would enjoy reading. Was this chapter okay?**

 **As usual, I'll wait for your reviews. Seriously, I get so happy when I get an email showing someone reviewed my story so continue your reviews! Hehehe~ I'm acting childish, aren't I...?**

 **And again, thanks so much for your support! Bye!**


	23. Camp: Day 1 ends

_What?_

Serena's eyes shut open.

 _What did he just say..?_

Ash was still sobbing and wasn't really loosing his grip over the honey blonde girl in his embrace.

"Ash?" Serena spoke up.

"For few more seconds, let me stay like this." Ash whispered near Serena's right ear.

* * *

 **Back at the campsite~**

Misty was worried sick and so was the professor. It had been more than an hour since Ash went to look for Serena, telling other campers to go back to the campsite and wait for them.

"We have to go find them!" Misty shouted. The other campers looked at her.

"Yes!" Alex walked to Misty. "Let's go."

"Not you. I'll go look for them." The professor objected.

At the next moment, one of the campers spoke up, "Hey, there they are."

Two people, a boy and a girl, walked towards where the others were. It was Ash and Serena, holding hands.

As they approached the others, Misty spoke out. "Phew, you two are alright." Misty said and patted Serena's shoulder.

* * *

"Go take some rest." Misty said to Serena as they entered their tent. Ash and Alex followed them.

"I'm actually okay." Serena said sitting on her bed. She looked at Ash who sat on his bed and smiled at her. Serena smiled back, blushing.

Misty noticed Serena's cheeks turning somewhat pink and asked her. "Did something happen?"

Serena's pink cheeks turned red. "N-nothing.." She said. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Saying this, she took her towel and ran off inside the bathroom.

"I bet something happened..." Misty whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Time skip~ dinner time~**

As the four friends sat near the fireplace, eating freshly cooked rice and soup, the professor stood up from his chair and faced the campers.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the city's aquarium. You all are supposed to get ready by 10 a.m. tomorrow and then we'll climb down this mountain. Taking your backpacks is optional 'cause we'll return by 3 p.m. afternoon." The professor explained.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **I know the chapter is short. But I'll make sure to make the chapters long from now on...** maybe...

 **And, you probably are curious about what happened between Ash and Serena when they were in the forest, right? That's a thing I'll reveal in a completely different chapter.**

 **Bye~ Have a good day! See ya later!**


	24. Presents

**Time skip~ after dinner.**

"I'm going for a little stroll around the other tents. Will be back in about half an hour." Misty said to the other three as she walked away from them.

"Ash, I have something to talk about to the professor. I'll be back soon." Alex said and he too walked away from them. Leaving the two of them, Ash and Serena, alone.

"Ash..." Serena softly spoke.

The raven haired boy turned towards the honey blone girl and asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a minute?" Serena asked back.

Both of them walked inside their tent. Serena walked to her backpack kept on her bed. She took a polythene bag out and hid it behind her back and walked to Ash who was standing few steps away from her.

"What's that?" Ash asked. He did see that polythene bag but didnt see what was inside.

"I-I... this is for you.." Serena said and showed that polythene bag to Ash. It was that shirt which Serena bought for Ash.

Ash took the present he recieved and opened the seal. He took that shirt out in his hands and kind of stared at it for many seconds.

"Do... you like it?" Serena asked after recieving Ash's silence.

Ash looked at Serena. His face was normal. Nothing special.

"Huh?" Serena whispered to herself seeing Ash's face. She turned around, showing her back to Ash.

"Don't you like it?" Serena asked fiddling with her fingers.

Silence.

The room was completely silent. Until some noise of the polythene was heard.

Serena turned around, facing Ash. She lifted up her eyes and went completely shocked. He face was turning red and her heart was pounding like it'll come out of her chest.

Ash was wearing the shirt. He just wore it on top of the T-shirt he was wearing. The buttons were unlocked except one middle one.

Both of them just stood there without saying anything for quite a while.

Until Ash took a step near Serena and said, "I love it."

Serena jumped out of her shock hearing the sweet soft voice.

"I see." She said, smiling.

Both of them were standing just about one single step away from eachother. Smiling at eachother, they allowed a whole minute to pass.

"I have something for you too." Ash whispered near Serena's ear.

"What?" Serena asked.

Ash walked to his backpack and took a palm sized white cardboard box out. He then walked towards Serena and put the box forward.

Serena took the small box in her hands and opened the lid.

Hairpins. Two beautiful while-flower shaped hairpins.

Serena's eyes shut open seeing the beuatiful present she recieved.

"May I put it on you?" Ash asked softly and took a step near Serena. He took one hairpin and put it on Serena's side bangs near her left ear. And the another one beside the first one.

"There." Ash said and took a step back. "Perfect." He added.

Serena felt the hairpins by her fingers before looking straight into Ash's eyes.

"I'm very happy right now." She said and gave a huge smile to Ash.

"Glad you like it." Ash said. He then patted Serena's cheek saying, "Those hairpins look better when on you." And walked away to his bed, removed the shirt and folded it and kept it inside his backpack.

Serena walked to her bed, took her hand mirror out and saw the hairpins and smiled.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Yes! This chapter was long!**


	25. Camp: Day 2

Misty and Alex entered the tent together and walked to their respective beds. As Misty's bed was beside Serena's, she noticed those hairpins on Serena's hair.

"Pretty hairpins, Serena." Misty complimented.

Serena blushed. "Thanks." She said before removing those hairpins from her bangs and carefully keeping them inside her backpack. She then layed down on her bed wishing everyone good night.

* * *

Next day, as planned, the crew went to the city's aquarium. As allowed by Professor Oak, they could roam around the aquarium freely but return to the main exit by 3 p.m.

Our four friends reached the big water tank which had fish pokemon in it like goldeen, seaking, magikarp, gyarados and others. Misty, who completely adored them, didn't stop screaming how pretty and cute the pokemon were, much to the embarrassment of the other three as many people stared at them due to Misty's screams.

Next they went to the tank of those water type who could live on land as well. There were starmie, staryu, psyduck, golduck, squirtle and other pokemon inside the transparent tank. Here also, Misty's screams didn't stop. She kept on blurring almost every detail she knew about the pokemon she saw.

"She sure does love water pokemon." Alex said.

"Yes. Too much." Ash said.

"Their gym specializes in water types too." Serena added.

"She's one of the gym leaders of the Cerulean gym, I know." Alex said.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash asked pointing towards a medium sized poster on the wall. The headline was 'Swimming with pokemon.'

The three of them walked near that poster, leaving Misty to continue her compliments for the pokemon.

Serena read from the poster, " 'Participate in our event and get a chance to swim with our water pokemon inside their tanks.' "

"Interesting." Ash commented. "Okay, I wanna do it!"

"Me too!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm in as well." Serena said.

Misty walked towards them and as expected, she counted herself in too with a huge smile on her face.

Our four friends reached the huge tank which was used for the event. There were many people inside the water tank, wearing oxygen masks and swimming flippers, swimming and playing with the several water pokemon inside the tank.

"Excuse me, are you interested in joining our event?" A man wearing the aquarium's uniform walked towards them and asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Please, change into our swimming costumes before going in. The changing room is that way." The man said.

* * *

"I'm first!" Alex said and ran our of the changing room wearing his blue swimming costumes and flippers. He adjusted the oxygen mask on his mouth and jumped in the tank.

Ash wearing his blue costume followed Alex. Serena and Misty, wearing the pink girls' costume, took a dive in too.

There were small and big water pokemon inside. From little horsea to big Gyarados.

And the whole time, Serena maintained her close distance from Ash as usual.

* * *

 **Time skip~ 3 p.m. Time to return back to the campsite!**

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Ash, walking with his three friends towards the exit, asked. "We stayed more than a whole hour inside that tank."

"Yes. I enjoyed it too much!" Misty added.

Serena wasn't really talking so Ash asked her, "Serena? Are you okay?"

Serena looked at Ash. "I ain't felling quite well." She said and continued walking.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"I didn't notice it but staying inside water for that long is making my head ache." Serena explained.

"But you were all fine when we were inside water, Serena." Alex said.

"Yeah. But as soon as I took a step out of the tank I started feeling sick." Serena said.

"Take a good rest when we return back to campsite, okay?" Ash said.

"Sure." Serena said.

They reached the exit and saw the others were there already. Seeing that everyone is here, professor Oak spoke up, "Come let's return back."

The crew marched towards the mountain and started climbing up. Serena's face was down the whole time.

Ash who was walking beside Serena looked tensed and asked, "Are you really feeling alright?"

Serena looked at Ash. "I-I'm fine." She said.

"Liar." Ash spoke up. "Your face is all sweaty. You are 100% not fine." Ash said and took out his handkerchief from his jeans pocket and handed it over to Serena.

Serena took it and wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck. "Thanks." She said. She then realized that the handkerchief seemed familiar.

 _Wait, what? This is.._

It was that handkerchief which Ash tied on Serena's hurt knee back when they were kids. The same handkerchief which Serena cherished for all these years and which she returned back to Ash when beginning her journey with Ash, Bonnie and Clemont.

"You have it with you?" Serena asked and looked at Ash.

"I have this with me since we separated ways. I haven't kept it away from my eyes since then, Serena." Ash replied.

That made Serena blush. She looked away from Ash right at the other second.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Yay! This chapter was long! Yay, yay!**

 **Oh no, I'm being childish again~~**

 **Sorry for the wait, guys! I worked hard to make this chapter as long as I could. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Flash-back! Mystery solved!

**The climbing continues~**

About half an hour passed since they started climbing up the mountain to the campsite. The whole time, Ash walked right beside Serena as she was not feeling well. Ash kept on looking at Serena every few seconds but was also careful enough not to be noticed. Misty and Alex were walking in front of them.

"Oh goodness." Serena whispered putting her left hand on her forehead.

Ash heard it. "What happened?" He asked.

"My head's spinning." Serena replied.

Ash stared at Serena for few seconds. She seemed all weary and tired. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Huh?" Serena looked at Ash.

"Can you walk properly?" Ash repeated himself.

"Yeah, I think so. My body doesn't feel really strong enough though." Serena replied.

Ash put his hand forward to Serena. "You can hold my hand if you want." He said.

Serena turned pink. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Without saying anything, Ash took Serena's right hand and held it tight. "Yes."

* * *

The crew reached the campsite and went into their tents for some time before the lunch.

"There." Ash said as he guided Serena to her bed.

"Thanks." Serena said and sat on the bed, leaving Ash's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked as he walked towards Serena.

"Yeah, I guess." Serena replied.

"Serena, I can clearly see that you are all weary." Misty said sitting beside Serena. She put her hand on Serena's forehead to check if she has fever. "Your temperature seems alright, though." Misty said pulling her back to herself.

"I'm fine, really." Serena said.

"Don't lie. You don't look or sound fine." Ash said. In a quite loud voice by the way.

"You should rest. We'll manage the lunch." Misty said.

"Huh? What lunch?" Alex asked.

"Don't you remember? Professor gave the job of cooking today's lunch to us. And four others." Misty explained.

"Oh, I remember now." Alex said.

"Hm. Serena, get a good rest until the lunch time." Misty said and stood up. "Let's go, guys. Cooking time."

"Coming!" Alex said as he and Misty walk towards the door.

"Get well soon, I can't see you like this." Ash whispered near Serena's ear before exiting the tent with the other two.

Serena was all pink hearing what Ash just said. "I don't know why but... he-he's acting strange recently." Serena said to herself. She then removed her shoes and lied down on her bed, dozing off to sleep right at the next minute.

 _"Do you even know what I was going through?!" He shouted. "Do you even know how bad it feels when someone you love so much is not before your eyes?!"_

 _My eyes slammed open. "What?" I asked._

 _"For few more seconds, let me stay like this." He said near my right ear._

 _I heard him just well and he said that it hurts when someone you love is not before your eyes._

 _The question is, why would he say this to...me? Does this mean, he..._

 _He pulled himself away from me. I could see tears in his eyes._

 _"Why did you do such a stupid thing?" He asked me._

 _I didn't answer, just stared at him. His words still had me in shock._

 _"Hey?" He asked._

 _I came out back to the reality. "I had to- I had to find you." I said._

 _"Don't ever do that again. You got super worried, you know." He said wiping off his tears._

 _I looked at him with no expressions. I kept asking myself why did he say that to...me._

 _"Come on, let's go back." He said and stood up._

 _I too stood up cleaning the dirt off my clothes. We then started walking, side by side. I kept looking at him._

 _"Ash?" I spoke up and stopped walking._

 _"Yes?" He asked facing me._

 _"Why did you- you say that to me?" I asked with my eyes down on the ground._

 _"Say what?" He asked._

 _"That thing. You said that it hurts when someone you... you l-love isn't before your eyes..." I said, still looking down. I was already blushing._

 _He didn't say anything for a minute. Then, he asked me, "Don't you already know the answer?"_

 _It was like an arrow pass straight through my heart. I looked at him. He had a normal look, nothing special really._

 _"I-I'd like to hear it from you.." I said._

 _"I care for you, Serena." He said._

 _This time, my heart skipped a beat. My face got all apple red and my hands started shaking._

 _There was silence. None of us spoke. Until he walked towards me and took my right hand in his._

 _"Let's return back. I bet everyone's worried about us." He said and started walking. I just followed him, not moving my hand one bit. I was quite unsure of what feeling I felt. I was happy, as well as a little worried. And we headed back to the campsite._

"Serena? Hey, wake up." A voice spoke up.

Serena opened her eyes to find Misty in front of her eyes.

"Come. The lunch is ready. You'll feel better if you eat something." Misty said.

Serena got seated. "Yes. I'm coming." She said.

Misty nodded and walked out of the tent.

"He did say all that when we were in the forest." Serena whispered to herself. She then got her shoes on and walked out of the tent.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **So, guys! The mystery of Chapter 23 finally got solved! Yay! What did you think about it? I'll wait for your reviews!**


	27. Over-protective?

Serena walked out of the tent. Others were already there, eating. There was fried rice and tea for lunch. Serena took the paper plate and put some rice in it from the big vessel near the fireplace. She then walked to where the other three were, sitting under a tree at a small distance from the others.

Serena sat on a small rock beside Misty and started eating.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Ash who was seated in front of Serena asked.

"Yes. Much better." Serena replied.

"We aren't going anywhere else for the rest of the day." Misty said. "But we can roam near the campsite, as the professor said."

"I was thinking of playing some game." Alex said.

"What game?" Serena asked putting some rice inside her mouth.

"Um, Hide and seek?" Alex asked.

"No!" Ash objected right at the other second. "Someone might go lost again." He said and looked at Serena.

Serena moved her eyes from Ash to Alex. "Yeah. Not that. Something else." She said.

"What about Hide and clap?" Misty suggested.

"Can we just stop talking about games that include hiding?" Ash objected again.

Serena got a bit irritated this time. "Hide and clap is a good one. We'll play that game." She said.

"No!" Ash spoke up in a loud voice. "We won't."

"Yes!" Serena objected. "We will."

"But what if you get all lost again?" Ash asked Serena.

"Stop it, Ash!" Serena said. "I'm not some 5 year old kid! I can look after myself! You are being so over-protective!" She shouted.

"Hey hey. Calm down you too." Misty said.

"Yes. There's no need to quarrel over a game!" Alex said.

Ash kept looking at Serena. And Serena kept looking at Ash.

Ash stood up. "Yeah. No one here needs my opinion. Why should we quarrel?" Saying this, he walked away.

"Ash!" Alex followed Ash.

"Did-Did I say something wrong?" Serena asked Misty.

"I guess so you did." Misty replied.

"But, I just cleared my point of view. Its not like I could go lost playing a game. Moreover, he WAS acting over-protective and that IS true!" Serena said.

"Maybe. But you should know this, I guess. When you followed Ash inside the forest that day and got lost, there wasn't anyone more worried than Ash." Misty said.

''What?" Serena asked.

"After about 5 minutes, Ash returned with that mudkip from the forest and when he heard that you followed him and haven't come back yet, he got worried that he ran off inside the forest right at the other second, you know. He didn't even listen to Professor Oak saying he shouldn't go in the forest alone. He just ran off, to look for you, Serena." Misty said.

"R-really?" Serena asked. Her eyes were turning wet already.

"Yes. And after all that, Ash hears you saying that he's being over-protective? How could you say that to a person who cares so much for you, Serena?" Misty asked.

Serena stood up. "I'll be back." She said and ran towards the direction that Ash and Alex went.

"You are really lucky, Serena." Misty said to herself. "I don't think I'd be able to get what you already have." She said to herself with tears in her eyes.

 _~To be continued~_


	28. Hide & Clap

Serena ran to the direction that Ash and Alex went. Serena saw both of them going inside their tent. So Serena too followed them. She was just about to open the door and step inside when she heard voices saying something about Serena from inside the tent. Serena opened the door a little and stood by it to hear what was going on.

"How could I not get angry, Alex?" Ash asked Alex. "She thinks I'm being over-protective when all I'm doing is because I care for her."

"Ash, I know you care for her and worry about her but believe it or not, you were acting like she can't look after herself." Alex said.

"But using the word 'over-protective' made me go nuts. She thinks that but its not true!" Ash said.

Serena entered the tent. "There's something I too want to say." She said.

"Okay, you two solve your problem by yourself." Saying this, Alex walked out of the tent.

"Ash." Serena said. But Ash didn't respond. He just stood there showing his back to Serena.

"Ash." Serena repeated. "Will you atleast look at me?" She asked walking near to Ash.

Ash turned around and faced Serena. "What else do you want to say?" He asked looking at Serena.

"One thing. I'm sorry." Serena said. "I shouldn't have said all that to you. I apologize."

Ash didn't say anything just stood there. He moved his eyes from Serena down to the floor.

"Ash, you care for me, I know. And you worry about me, I know that too. But.. acting like I'm a small kid that needs someone to look after her as she can get lost, that made me feel... embarrassed. That's why I got angry." Serena said. "I'm really sorry about what I did, by the way." Saying this, she took a step towards the door.

But Ash stopped her by grabbing Serena's wrist.

"I'm sorry too." He said.

Serena faced Ash. "Huh?"

"I kinda over-reacted, I guess. I'm sorry for that." Ash said. Still holding Serena's wrist.

"So, are we settled? No more quarrelling?" Serena asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Ash replied and smiled.

"Well, I wanted to say something, by the way." Serena said.

"What?" Ash asked.

Serena blushed. "Before that... say that thing again."

"What thing?" Ash asked.

"That thing you told me in the forest the other day." Serena said.

"Oh that... why?" Ash asked.

"I like to hear it..." Serena replied.

"On one condition." Ash replied and smiled.

"What?" Serena asked.

Ash took a step towards Serena standing just few centimeters away from her. "You have to say it first." Saying this, Ash ran out of the tent.

"Believe me Ash, I want to say more than that. The problem is, I can't bring up the courage." Serena whispered to herself.

* * *

Our four friends are playing Hide and Clap. The game where one player is blindfolded and others hide at different places. And the blindfolded person has to find the others by the sound of their claps. Maximum, three claps are allowed. It was Misty's turn.

"Okay, first clap." Misty said. The other three clapped. The blindfolded Misty took careful steps, moving her arms here and there. "Second clap." She said. The others clapped the second time. This time Misty heard one clap coming from her right hand side. She walked there and bumped into a tree. "Ouch." She reacted. "But I know there is someone here." She said walking behind the tree. "Got you!" She said and grabbed the person's arm. "Oh, hey Serena." She said and took the scarf from her eyes. "Your turn." She said and handed over the black scarf to Serena.

"I've never played this game before so I don't think I'll be able to find anyone. But let's give it a try." Serena said as she tied the scarf on her eyes.

"Spin around three times and then start the game." Misty said as she gave Serena a spin and ran off away from her.

"Two, three." Serena said and completed her three spins. "Ready or not, here I come!" She said and took a step forward. "Give me my first clap." She said. The other three clapped. "I assume someone's there." Serena said pointing towards her left hand side. She took few steps in that direction. "Second clap!" Serena said. After hearing the claps, she continued going to the same direction. "I know someone is there." Serena said. She continued walking till she bumped into one of the tent's wooden wall. "Eettooo!" She said rubbing her hand on her knee where she got hurt. "Nevermind, third clap please!" Serena said. Out of the total three claps she heard, one was loud and clear. She got sure that someone was surely there. Serena moved a bit towards her right side and heard someone's footstep. "Hey, running isn't allowed!" She said and ran towards the footstep she heard. Her running sure resulted in finding someone, but also in losing her balance and falling down on the ground, taking that someone along with her.

Her scarf fell off from her face as she fell on the ground, or should we say, fell on that someone.

And bingo! It was that someone we are thinking of. It was Ash.

Serena's face turned pure red finding herself on Ash's torso, and with their face not more than two inches away.

"The idea of playing this game wasn't so bad." Ash smiled and said.

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" Serena said and stood up on her feet. And no sooner did she stood up, she ran away to Misty who was approaching them.

Alex walked to Ash. And finding him still on the ground, he gave him a hand to stand up. "Why does these things happen to you two all the time?" He asked.

Ash stood up on his feet and looked at Serena who was with Misty about few meters away from them. "Fate, I think..." Ash said, smiling.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Yes, I've seen The Conjuring.**


	29. Care

**Time skip~ after dinner.**

So after the dinner, the campers thought to play some game before going to bed. And it settled on playing 'Dumb charades'. In which they decided to give movie names as the phrase that is to be guessed.

There were two teams, one with all girls and other with all boys. It was the turn of the boys team to guess and Alex took the turn for himself.

A girl from the girls team gave a movie name but Alex couldn't really do the actions properly. At the end, he gave up and declared the name of the movie, 'Godzilla.'

Next, Misty came from the girls team and a boy from the boys team gave her a movie name. It was a rather easy one so Misty did the actions and within not more than 5 minutes, the name was guessed, 'Titanic.'

Too easy, wasn't it?

Next, Ash came from the boys team and Serena from the girls team. Serena gave Ash a movie name and when she did, Ash's reaction was like 'Are you serious?'

So, it was that Ash couldn't do the actions properly and gave up. How could he? There wasn't any movie that was named, 'Care.'

* * *

So later, after the girls team won the game, everyone went back inside their tents. With no further chat, our four friends went to bed.

* * *

Next morning at about 11 a.m., Professor Oak gave everyone the task of exchanging their friend's any one water type pokemon, if they had one, and taking care of the pokemon for about two hours or so before the lunch time.

Ash took Alex's Seel, Alex took Ash's squirtle. As for Serena, because she didn't have a water type pokemon with her, she exchanged her Sylveon with Misty's staryu.

As Serena was a pokemon performer, she taught staryu few tricks like using its water gun in a way that it forms circles before reaching the ground and other.

Misty adored Sylveon because its so pretty and cute, she just kept on brushing Sylveon's soft fur.

Ash and Alex thought of having a little battle, resulting Squirtle as the winner.

 **Time skip~ lunch time.**

There was pancake and tea for lunch. Our four friends were enjoying their lunch sitting under a tree.

"I heard from some other guys that we are going to the museum after lunch." Alex spoke up.

"The museum?" Misty asked. "That's not much of a fun place to go. I mean, it has idols and statues of ancient pokemon and stuff like that." She explained.

"I actually like ancient things." Serena said. "What kind of ancient pokemon will we see there?" She asked.

"Um.. there are many different types. Like, Ho-oh, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos and few others." Misty said.

"I've hardly heard about those pokemon." Serena said.

"They are rare pokemon. Especially Ho-oh." Ash spoke up.

"I've only seen the picture of Ho-oh. Never seen it in real life." Serena said.

"Me neither." Alex said.

"But there's someone here who has seen it." Misty said looking at Ash who was seated in front of her.

"Huh?" Serena looked at Ash.

"Yes." Ash said. "It was the very first day of my journey in Kanto. I saw Ho-oh flying in the sky. I pointed my pokedex towards it but there was no information about it. Later, I came to know it was actually a very rare pokemon I saw." Ash explained.

"Lucky you." Alex said. "I wanna see it too."

"You will. Today itself." Misty said. "In the museum."

* * *

"Okay, campers, you are allowed to walk freely in the museum but you must be here by 5." Professor Oak said as the crew reached the museum.

Our four friends reached the room with all ancient fire type pokemon statues.

Serena was very excited among all four of them so she kept on running towards different statues reading the information.

"Slow down. I dont want you to get lost again." Ash said to Serena.

"I'll slow down once you say those words." Serena said to Ash.

"I told you to say them first. You haven't yet." Ash replied.

"I did. When we were playing Dumb charades last night." Serena said.

"Not properly." Ash smiled and said. "Say."

Serena blushed. She looked right and left to see if anyone was near them to hear what they are talking. Luckily, Misty and Alex weren't near them. They were by the statue of Moltres which was at the opposite corner of the room.

"I.." Serena said. "I ca-" But she was interrupted by someone calling her name.

It was Misty. "Serena, let's go see ancient water type pokemon." She said.

"Yeah." Serena said. She looked at Ash and smiled before leaving the room with Misty.

"No luck?" Alex walked near Ash and asked.

"Nope." Ash replied.

"She won't say it until you two are alone, will she?" Alex said and winked. "Let's go."

Alex and Ash entered the room with the statues of ancient water type pokemon. Misty and Serena were there standing by the statue of Suicune. There weren't more than 3 adults there in the room.

"Misty!" Alex called unto Misty and walked to her. "Let's go see electric type pokemon."

"But we just came here." Misty said to Alex.

"So what?" Alex said. "Take a look at the statues, the tour's over."

"What?" Misty asked.

"I wanna see some electric type pokemon! That's my favourite type!" Alex said and held Misty's hand and just dragged her out of the room.

Serena was just about to follow them when Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Serena. Can we not stay alone for sometime?" He asked.

Serena turned red. "W-why?" She asked.

"Well... I am sure there's something you want to say to me, and something that I want to hear from you." Ash replied and smiled.

"Why do you want to hear it?" Serena asked.

"Because you want to hear me saying the same thing, don't you?" Ash asked.

"What if I say that I don't want to hear it anymore?" Serena asked.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I want you to say it." Ash replied and let go of Serena's wrist.

"Can I say something more than that to you?" Serena asked.

"What?" Ash asked back.

"I...I... I care for you." Serena replied with her head down.

"Yes! Finally!" Ash exclaimed. "Wait, didn't you want to say something else too?" He asked.

"Later." Serena replied. "For now, let's go back to Alex and Misty." She said.

"Okay." Ash said and put his left hand forward.

"Hm?" Serena didn't understand why she saw Ash putting his hand forward to her.

"Silly." Ash said and took Serena's right hand in his. "Let's go." He said.

Serena blushed. "Yeah." She said and walked out of the room with Ash.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is long right?**


	30. Camp: Day 3: remembering the airport

Ash and Serena went to where Misty and Alex were. They looked at few other statues before going back to the campsite.

~time skip~ straight to lunch time~

 _You choose what's in lunch~~_

While having lunch, our four friends were talking about their journeys in the pokemon world. Now the chat came to the point when things got emotional. Because Misty brought up the day when she separated ways from Ash before Ash went to the Hoenn region.

That topic reminded Serena when she separated ways from Ash, Clemont and Bonnie at the airport.

And! How can that not remind her of what she did to Ash before going down the escalator.

 **Ahem! Author interrupting! Now guys, as we all know that it wasn't shown in the final episode of XYZ series if Serena actually uh-kissed Ash on the lips. We can't even see it so we don't know if it was there or anywhere other than that. I'm just going to move on believing that it was on the lips. So don't complain in your reviews. Thanks!**

That made Serena blush. She almost was going to spit out the food she had in her mouth at that time. Which didn't surprise Ash, you know why.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Misty asked patting Serena's back.

"Yes..." Serena replied looking at Ash from the corners of her eyes.

"What made you react this much, Serena?" Ash asked with a smile. Ofcourse he knew but maybe he did that to tease Serena a bit?

Serena blushes, "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said making a face like 'oh you know very well why, Ketchum!'

* * *

After lunch, the campers were given the task to draw their pokemon. Our four friends decided to draw Ash's pikachu.

 **Cherry: I forget to mention pikachu often. Sorry.**

Ash sat beside Serena. Ofcourse we know why.

Out of nowhere Ash whispered to Serena, "You remembered that airport thing, didn't you?"

Serena's hand couldn't help but scribble the pikachu's head she drew on the paper. She got red. "Y-yeah. So what?"

Ash giggled, "nothing. I was just confirming."

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **I know guys, that you all probably angry on me~ because of the longggg break between the last chapter and this one. I-um...I lost my interest, you can say! But! I'm probably not taking breaks now~ Thanks for reading.**


	31. Never gonna let go of you

The 3rd day of camp ended. And the next day wasn't so special. And there came the 5th and final day of camp. It was the last day so the campers were allowed to go anywhere they liked in the city. And they were to return to the campsite before it got dark. All the other campers except Serena and Misty belonged to Pallet town. So they were to separate ways at the bus stop before midnight.

For now, our four friends decided to go to the Amusement Park. They spent the day there, enjoying the rides and eating. But, the sun started to set and they headed back to the campsite. Climbing the mountain, they were talking about the fun they had these past 5 days. Serena's mood was down. She was walking slowly and behind other three.

"Is everything alright?" Serena heard a soft voice asking her. It was Ash.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Serena asked back. "I mean, four days passed away. Too fast." She said looking at the orange sky.

"Hm. But we had so much fun." Ash said smiling.

"But.." Serena sighed. "You're gonna go to Pallet town tonight. We... we'll be far apart...again."

There was silence for few moments. Before Ash spoke up, "Wanna go somewhere before we head over to the bus stop?"

Serena looked at Ash. "Where?"

"To the park." Ash said.

"You serious? Your bus timing is like 11 p.m. The park would be so empty at that hour." Serena said.

"Just the two of us, huh. Doesn't sound too bad to me. What about you?" Ash asked with a smile.

Serena blushed and replied, "Okay."

* * *

It was about 9:30 p.m. when our campers left the campsite with all their luggage and headed down the mountain towards the bus stop.

Ash and Serena managed to get away from others and they went to the park. Alex knew about them.

Both of them reached the park and there was no one there. It was too quiet. The lamp posts threw white light and the moon was full.

Ash and Serena sat down at one of the bench.

"So, are you gonna head back to Hoenn now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. The main reason I came here was because I wanted to meet you." Serena replied.

"I'm planning to take a break and relax for now." Ash said. "When are you going back?"

"Next week I guess. I still have to book my ticket." Serena replied. "Ash... one thing I wanted to ask you.."

"Go on." Ash replied.

"At the Kalos airport.. when I was going down the escalator..." Serena blushed.

"Yeah, so?"

"You never said anything to me about...why I did that to you...does it mean you don't mind it?"

Ash giggled. "Serena... I think I like you."

That came as a sudden shock for Serena. "What?!"

"I said I like you. Since the day we separated ways at the airport."

"What?"

"Well, you feel the same way too, don't you?"

The girl was already red. She replied, "Y-yes. Since the day we first met when we were kids."

Ash hugged Serena.

"I love you, Serena." He whispered.

Serena blushed and hugged Ash back. "I love you too, Ash."

There was silence for few moments until they let go of the hug.

"Come with me, Serena. To Pallet town." Ash said.

Serena smiled and looked at the black sky and the stars twinkling. "You know, Ash, before I met you, I had no plan for future. But travelling with you, seeing how you worked so hard to achieve your dream to be a pokemon master, I too wanted to be something. And that's a pokemon performer. I have a goal now. I do love you very much, but I too wanna do something in life."

Ash smiled. "Well then, I see you are gonna go back to Hoenn, eh?"

"Yeah." Serena replied.

"I'll be waiting to see you as a great pokemon performer and return to me someday, Serena." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Trust me, you won't have to wait for long. And as I said before.. next time we meet, you are gonna like the kind of person I've grown into!" Serena said happily and winked at Ash.

It was totally unexpected, but that smile of Serena's made Ash do something which Serena never expected.

Ash put his left arm around Serena's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Ofcourse, Serena didn't step back either.

For Serena, this boy was the one she believed was for her only. She loved him since childhood and always wanted him to smile. And now she finally got him after all these years. And she was never gonna let him go now.

For Ash, this girl was more special than any other girl he met in his life. She encouraged him to never give up and stayed by him whenever he felt sad. And that's what made him like her a lot. He wasn't gonna let go of her now.

* * *

After this, Ash was on his way towards Pallet town and Serena stayed with the four sisters before going back to Hoenn. Ofcourse, Ash and Serena stayed in touch by calling eachother everyday and sending letters to eachother. Both of them worked hard for making their dreams come true. They never let their love come in between their dreams, nor they let their dreams come in between their love! They did spare time for meeting eachother atleast once every month.

So, we can say, that this long distance relationship worked out very well. And, also, after many years, surely, the church bells rang.

 _~The end~_

* * *

 **Heya, folks! This is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll wait for reviews. Bye bye!**

 **And guys, it would be good if you could go check out my another story 'Asherena's wedding day'. It's kinda the continuation of this story.**

 **I'm sure you're gonna like it! Later!**


End file.
